


She Walks in the Stars

by EmeraldJaded



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Durincest, Grieving, Insomnia, M/M, Mention of Tauriel, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldJaded/pseuds/EmeraldJaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot where Fili tries to help Kili a little with the death of Tauriel during BoFA!  Everyone else lives...well almost everyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Walks in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I'm just borrowing them to mess with their precious little minds! 
> 
> Author's Notes: I do like Tauriel, as a friend to Kili, nothing more…may write a romantic fic at a later date, but mainly I see a good friendship in the works…had Kili lived BoFA...
> 
> This was just a free writing exercise and wasn’t meant to be even published, but I liked it enough to share. :-D This is also un'beta'd...so sorry for the crap grammar...

                Fili wasn’t sure what woke him up, but looking around the room he knew what would be keeping him up.  He sighed as he slipped on his clothes and the lone pair of boots by the fire before throwing another log on.  Looking at his brother’s bed, he wasn’t surprised to see he hadn’t even tried to sleep.  He wondered if he should wake Oin up before heading out to find Kili or just sneaking into his office and getting the sleeping drought.  In the three months since the battle, neither heir had gotten a full night sleep, nor did Fili wonder if his brother had slept at all.

                Taking a lit lantern from his desk, he walked the halls making a list in his head of the places the brunet could be.  He snuck into the rooms that Oin had claimed as his offices, grabbed a bottle of sleeping drought, and left a note telling Oin what he took before heading out.  Starting in the library, he quickly moved on to the kitchen, then the throne room, and finally headed outside to find his brother on the room of the stables.

                “Are you trying to kill yourself?” He climbed the ladder and looking at the brunet his heart broke.  His eyes looked hollowed out, a few more pounds seemed to have run off from his body, and he stared at the stars as if only they could understand his pain.  Who knew, maybe they were.  “It’s freezing out here and you haven’t slept in almost a week, if not longer!”

                “Every time I close my eyes, I keep seeing the battle.  Keep seeing her step in front of me as she took the blade meant to kill me.”  Sitting up, he waited for his brother to sit before leaning into him.  “Why would she do that?”

                “Maybe she thought you were worth saving again?”  The older brother wrapped his arm around the other’s shoulders and squeezed.  Tauriel had saved his brother’s life twice, but the second time had paid with her own life.  “Don’t let her sacrifice be in vain.  You need to sleep, you need to eat, and most importantly, you need to live the kind of life that would make her know she did the right thing.”

                “I keep thinking that she shouldn’t have made that sacrifice.”  Kili just stared at the stars that she had loved so much before his brother pulled him to his feet.

                “Let’s get you back inside where it’s warm and maybe work out why she thought you were worth the sacrifice.  Maybe even a way to get you past your nightmares.”

                The two walked back to their shared room, Fili’s arm never leaving its position wrapped around his brother’s shoulder.  He was glad that he had insisted that they be put in the same room while they both recovered from their injuries.  Neither had realized that the physical ones would be far easier than the emotional ones to recover from.  Since the whole company had noticed how Kili took solace in stargazing, maybe he should talk to Thorin about finding them rooms that gave a good view of the sky.  When they’d reached their room, he watched as his brother prepared for bed before sitting on a chair in front of the fire. 

                “Kee, did you love her?”  Part of him feared the answer to this question, but it was a good place to start with the healing.

                “She fascinated me, but it would’ve been just a friendship kind of love as we both had found our one,” he smiled softly as he felt his brother’s head rest on his knee.

                Fili smiled before looking up into his brother’s eyes, eyes that had grief swimming in them.  “Friendships are a treasure and losing one is never easy, but you have twelve friends with a willing ear and a shoulder to cry on should you just ask.  We’re all worried about you and don’t like seeing you hurting as you have been.”

                The archer only closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh as his fingers started toying with his brother’s hair.  “I just want to forget, even if it is just for one night.  Can you make me forget what happened?”

                “Do you still love the one you spoke of earlier?”

                “With all my heart, but I’ve never dared say anything to him.  He probably doesn’t feel the same way towards me.”

                Fili smiled, enjoying the feeling of his brother’s fingers dancing along his hair, brushing along the sensitive spot at the back of his ear.  “Tell me about your One.”

                “He is a skilled warrior who has a love of blades like no one I know.  When he smiles, I feel my heart skipping a beat or two.  With hair the color of the sun and eyes as blue as the sky, he is my daylight, my every breath, my world.”  It only took a moment to get lost in what he was doing and their conversation, but for the first time since the battle, he felt slightly more alive than ever.  “Tell me of the one you dream about.”

                The blond smiled as he glanced up and saw the grief starting to fade from his brother’s eyes.  “His hair and eyes remind me of the sweetest chocolate,” he stated as he moved to straddle his brother’s lap.  “An archer beyond compare, so good that I think he could beat every Elven archer out there.”

                Kili chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his one’s waist and thought his brother a little biased on some matters.  Leaning in, he placed the softest of kisses on his lips.  “Will you lay with me tonight?”

                Fili only smiled, slid off his brother’s lap, and handed his the sleeping draught as they moved to his bed.  He watched as his One placed the bottle on the nightstand.

                “Tonight, I only need you,” he whispered as his mouth kissed down the blond’s neck.

* * *

                Thorin stood in the doorway, smiling as he watched his nephews sleeping soundly as he noticed the still full bottle of sleeping drought on the nightstand.  He closed the door on the two lovers and made arrangements to let them sleep the day away and have others handle their duties.

The End.


End file.
